Mirfah demone del castigo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60786 |no = 1121 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Un clone modellato su Mirfah, umo dei superstiti delle Squadra ricognitori di Ishgria. Le terre di Ishgria pullulano di demoni e sono spess otroppo pericolose per gli esseri umani. Di conseguenza, egli compì molti sacrifici per ottenere la potenza necessaria per sopravvivere. Tuttavia, vi è una cosa a cui non rinunciò: le testimonianze della Squadra ricognitori. Mirfah non ha ancora rivelato tutte le imprese documentate in quegli scritti. |summon = Rhoa, le tue ricerche hanno portato a notevoli risultati. Un giorno, ti invierò un resoconto completo. |fusion = Non mi importa in che modo, ma devo diventare più forte... Per i membri della Squadra ricognitori. |evolution = Sono stato trasformato da una forza aliena, e ora mi evolverò. Sono ancora umano? O sono forse diventato un demone? |hp_base = 4752 |atk_base = 1802 |def_base = 1802 |rec_base = 1461 |hp_lord = 6511 |atk_lord = 2300 |def_lord = 2300 |rec_lord = 1911 |hp_anima = 7403 |rec_anima = 1663 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2062 |def_guardian = 2538 |atk_guardian = 2300 |hp_oracle = 6511 |rec_oracle = 2258 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Fermezza incendiaria |lsdescription = Aumenta i PS massimi del 40% & aumenta l'ATT in relazione ai PS |lsnote = 50% boost when HP is over 50% & 100% boost when HP is under 50% |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Geno-Vendetta |bbdescription = Combo di 12 attacchi Oscurità su tutti i nemici, probabile Maledizione e Malattia & aumenta i danni contro nemici afflitti da anomalie per 3 turni |bbnote = 65% chance & 110% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Bagliore dell'osso di drago |sbbdescription = Combo di 16 att di Oscurità su tutti i nemici, aumenta i danni contro nemici afflitti da anomalie e contrattacca con Maledizion e Malattia quando attaccati per 3 turni |sbbnote = 160% boost, 15% chance to reflect Curse & 20% chance to reflect Sick |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Fato ombra:Antonora |ubbdescription = Combo di 20 att di Oscurità su tutti i nemici, probabile alterazione di stato casuale, attacco alla fine del turno e aumenta i danni contro nemici afflitti da anomalie per 3 turni |ubbnote = 800% multiplier on additional attack, 300% boost to damage against status afflicted foes |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Unico sopravvissuto |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta la velocità di riempimento della barra OD (20%) |esnote = 20% boost |ccant = 32 |ccbbt = 12 |ccsbbt = 16 |ccubbt = 20 |evofrom = 60785 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |lseffect = Aumenta del 50% l'ATT quando i PS sono sopra al 50% e del 100% quando sono sotto al 50% |eseffect = Aumenta del 20% la velocità di riempimento della barra OD |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |notes = |addcat = Fantocci |addcat2 = Spedizione ad Ishgria |addcatname = Mirfah 7 }}